Ombre traitresse
by NuwielNew
Summary: Un UA où nous retrouvons un Greg Lestrade barman. Il menait une petite vie paisible jusqu'au soir où il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir et fit une rencontre qui bouleversa sa vie. Mais que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Et qui est cette femme qui semble le suivre partout ? Dans quoi est-il tombé ? Secret Santa : cadeau pour Flo'wTralala


OMBRE TRAITRESSE

Je suis Greg Lestrade. Je suis divorcé et sans enfant. Ma vie tourne autour du travail, des amis et de mon grand lit en solitaire. Ah ! Au fait je suis barman. Enfin... j'étais barman. Ce métier a causé des problèmes avec mon ex-femme. Elle s'est trouvée quelqu'un d'autre, de plus disponible peut-être ? Cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui me force à écrire. Non. C'est ma psychologue. Elle voudrait que je parle de mon expérience afin de me sortir de ma torpeur. Comme si quelqu'un allait s'intéresser au récit d'un barman qui s'est fait piéger dans l'ombre de l'insouciance ! Quoi que... les histoires de John Watson, mon ami, et de son colocataire Sherlock sont devenues populaires... Peut-être que la mienne aussi ? En tout cas, cela m'aiderait à retrouver un boulot convenable. Je ne dis pas que nettoyer les locaux les plus sordides de Londres est un travail dénigrant, mais ce n'est pas avec ce maigre salaire que je vais pouvoir subsister… Pardon je m'égare. Je suis ici pour raconter ma déchéance, pas les conséquences !

o0o0o0o0o0o

Cela commença en septembre dernier. Comme souvent en automne, une averse déferlait sur Londres. La pluie martelait les trottoirs goudronnés, créant des flaques qui obligeaient les passants à ruser pour éviter de se mouiller les pieds. Les chaussées étaient inondées, arrosant au passage de chaque voiture les malheureux passants qui se trouvaient en bordure de trottoir. Depuis le comptoir du bar, on pouvait observer les silhouettes courir avec un parapluie en main, essayant de rentrer chez elles en passant à travers les gouttes. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, on entendait les cris des enfants dans le parc d'à-côté. Là, on ne percevait que le bruit incessant de l'eau se fracassant contre les pavés depuis les gouttières des bâtiments. Les habitués de l'établissement étaient déjà attablés devant des cafés ou des alcools forts dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

J'observais pensivement les dos tendus au-dessus des boissons, les épaules courbées sous le poids des problèmes de la vie quotidienne, les visages fatigués de fin de semaine. La salle était silencieuse en ce samedi soir : très peu de discutions animaient ces âmes éreintées. C'était un soir où l'ennui et la mélancolie essayaient de s'emparer des êtres présents dans ce bar généralement plus joyeux et festif...

Ce samedi-là donc, je baissais les rideaux vers 23h47. Mettre à la porte les clients les plus désespérés qui tentaient de trouver un abri plus confortable que leurs maisons n'était pas un aspect très reluisant de mon métier, cependant il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. En vue de l'heure tardive et de la météo, trouver un taxi libre était plus laborieux que de faire un saut en parachute depuis l'Everest. C'est donc à pied que je rentrais chez moi, presque invisible dans la pénombre de la ville, habillé de mon imperméable noir avec la capuche rabattue sur mes cheveux grisonnants. Je traversais un parc quelconque au détour d'une rue, essayant de rentrer chez-moi par des raccourcis quand je m'arrêtais. Figé dans l'obscurité. Devant moi, la pire scène qu'un homme souhaiterait voir ce jouait devant mes yeux écarquillés et stupéfiés. Pour des raisons de respect des âmes sensibles, je ne décrirais pas ce que j'ai vu ce soir là. Je préférerais que cette page de blog reste visible pour les visiteurs de tout âge. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce crime dont j'ai été le spectateur a changé ma vie plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Évidement, en bon citoyen anglais, je me suis empressé d'appeler les forces de l'ordre mais, la scène que j'ai dépeinte au téléphone semblait si surréaliste que les policiers ne m'ont pas cru et m'ont dit de rentrer chez-moi pour finir de cuver... quelle bande d'abrutis !

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ces horreurs qui hantaient mes nuits depuis une semaine me suivaient même le jour. Lorsque mes pas foulaient le bitume lors de mes trajets quotidiens, je sentais comme un regard dans mon dos, comme si une personne me suivait dans l'ombre, scrutant chacun de mes mouvements sans répits, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie, prêt à bondir dès le moment venu : dès que je ferais un faux pas.

Et puis il y avait cette femme.

Souvent vêtue de blanc et de noir que j'avais l'impression de la croiser partout… Peut-être que cela a toujours été ainsi et que je m'en rendais compte qu'à présent ? Peut-être que je devenais paranoïaque, mais son visage ne quittait plus mes pensées. Il était mystérieux, illuminé par un regard perçant et glacé et un sourire enjôleur. Comment des yeux aussi froids pouvaient-ils accompagner un sourire si envoûtant, le tout sur un minois aussi séduisant encadré par des mèches brunes ? Ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants étaient toujours savamment coiffés en un chignon complexe qui dégageait sa nuque longue et gracieuse. Je me sentais attiré par cette femme, que je croisais partout depuis une semaine...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était samedi soir, aux alentours de 21h30 quand la familière cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta sur une nouvelle arrivante. Cela par contre, je n'en douterais pas, cette femme que je croisais si souvent n'avait jamais franchi cette porte auparavant. Après tout, j'étais là depuis que ce bar a ouvert et je connaissais tous les clients, leurs noms et leurs âges ainsi que ceux de leur femme et leurs enfants, leurs adresses pour les faire rentrer chez eux en taxi lors des soirées trop arrosées. Pour certains je connaissais même le nom de leur chien ! _La_ femme avançait tranquillement vers le comptoir, son tailleur blanc épousait parfaitement ses courbes, allant de ses épaules fines jusqu'à sa taille de guêpe, mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Ses bras encadraient son corps élancé, sa jupe blanche était traversée d'une bande de dentelle noire cousue en diagonale, moulant à la perfection ses hanches telle une seconde peau. Le vêtement descendait jusqu'au dessus du genou, cédant la place à un collant fin finissant sur des escarpins noirs. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants en dentelle blanche, dentelle blanche que l'on pouvait aussi retrouver en décoration sur son chapeau noir fièrement dressé sur sa tête. Elle avait un teint frais, rayonnant, des lèvres fines rehaussées d'un rouge à lèvres fortement pigmenté. Ses yeux étaient maquillés avec un fard à paupières d'un bleu léger laissant ressortir ses iris gris, luisant de fierté, d'intelligence et d'un soupçon de quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à définir. L'ensemble de sa silhouette était harmonieux. Comment aurais-je fait pour ne pas tomber sous le charme de cette dame ? Je sortis de mes rêveries lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de moi, au comptoir et commanda une tasse de thé. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était ridicule. Avoir le béguin, à mon âge ! Une voix dans ma tête me disait que j'étais stupide à réagir ainsi, j'avais 48 ans, à cet âge on a une femme, des gosses et un toit. On ne fricote pas avec les gens d'une telle prestance, encore moins pour batifoler au détour d'un lit ! Une fois la tasse finie, elle partit sans dire un mot. Je me sentais stupide. Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'elle avait franchi les portes de l'établissement pour me voir ? Je n'étais qu'un londonien parmi tant d'autres. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'elle me donne son numéro de téléphone? Quel idiot je faisais !

En fin de soirée, alors que je débarrassais les tables après la fermeture, je fis tomber un morceau de papier du comptoir. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué et ne savais même pas d'où il provenait. Je le glissais hâtivement dans ma poche. J'avais du travail, on approchait le début octobre et je devais préparer le bilan du mois avec le comptable. C'est donc une fois chez moi, après avoir mangé et devant un feuilleton ennuyeux à la télévision que je me suis rappelé du bout de papier dans ma poche. Je le sortis délicatement et le dépliait. Le papier était d'une couleur légèrement orangé et certainement d'une grande qualité. Dessus une écriture au stylo plume digne d'un exercice de calligraphie :

« Souhaiteriez-vous dîner avec moi ?

67 South Street

Londres

Mlle I. Adler. »

* * *

Flo'wTralala je te souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes avec un peu de retard pour Noël ! Je te remercie pour cette commande que tu as passé : un véritable défi ! J'espère que le résultat est à la hauteur de ta demande et que tu t'amuseras avec ce couple complètement improbable ! Bravo et merci à Ongi et à toute l'équipe des Warriors à paillettes pour l'organisation de ce challenge et l'accompagnement dont vous avez fait preuve jusqu'au bout ! Enfin je remercie énormément Adalas! Elle est la meilleure bêta que j'ai rencontré ! Son travail est exemplaire ! Tu m'as donné tellement de conseils ... Tu m'as apporté une aide de fou et surtout beaucoup d'encouragements ! Et tu sais à quel point j'en ai eu besoin pour réussir ce challenge ! Mille mercis pour ton soutient ! Voilà, voilà ! Alors normalement cette fic est en deux chapitres, je vais donc vous laisser sur ce premier chapitre et vous donner rendez-vous pour le prochain ! A bientôt !


End file.
